Chocolate Sabor a Venganza
by Navy Cullen-Swan
Summary: Nunca en mi vida pensé en lastimar a un ángel, pero, si tuviera suficientes razones para destruirlo,  ¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

CHOCOLATE SABOR A VENGANZA

**Nunca en mi vida pensé en lastimar a un ángel, pero, si tuviera suficientes razones para destruirlo, ¿estaría dispuesta a hacerlo?**

Sentada en el balcón de una habitación, se encontraba cierta chica con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar, tenía ojeras, había adelgazado mucho, consecuencia de haber pasado días sin probar bocado y de tantas noches de desvelo.

Isabella Swan, Bella como le gustaba que le llamaran, se había transformado en un ser frío, ausente, carente de emociones. Ella atribuía su cambio al único ser que amó y que ahora odia con todas sus fuerzas, Edward Cullen.

A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado enclaustrada en esas 4 paredes, nunca olvidó los recuerdos de aquel pasado hermoso que vivió y que era tan falso como el hecho de que existen los unicornios.

Jamás borró de su memoria el rostro del sujeto que más daño le ha hecho: sus ojos verdes, tan profundos como el espesor del bosque; pómulos definidos, naríz recta y sus labios, esos que invitaban hasta el ser más puro a pecar, el pelo de un color cobrizo extraño y rebelde, así como su personalidad.

-¡Pero que estúpida fui!- murmuró –Pensar que alguien como tú pudiese fijarse en mí-

"_Eres muy poca cosa para alguien como yo"_

Estas palabras siempre vuelven a su cabeza, recordando su error al haberse enamorado de un cretino, con aires de grandeza. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida en su cama, sin saber que alguien la observaba afuera de su ventana.


	2. IIEl inicio de la venganza o ¿tormento?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ojala lo fueran, pero son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía, basada en algunas experiencias personales.**

Cap.1 El inicio de la venganza o ¿tormento?

Pov. Bella

Como cada día, me encontraba en mi habitación, tratando de olvidar, sacar de mi cabeza cada mentira, cada caricia, cada beso. Sin embargo, era algo inútil, cualquier cosa me recordaba a Él.

Desde el momento en que me dejó, traté de buscar alguna explicación de por qué me dijo tales palabras, cuando en la noche anterior a mi desgracia, me prometió amor eterno.

_Ja!, ¡Que ingenua fui!_

Trataba de negarme a la realidad, pero, aun así, tenía esa condenada espinita punzándome la conciencia a cada rato. Estaba tan concentrada es mis pensamientos, que ni cuenta me di, que mi nana estaba llamándome.

-¡Niña Bella!, otra vez recordando –me dijo nana Sue- Si sigue así, se enfermará. Y es hora que empiece a salir, como antes.

-Nana, no quiero salir, después de lo que me hizo, me da rabia saber que cada vez que doy un paso, alguna persona voltea a verme con lástima y eso quiero evitar.

-Bueno, está bien, no insistiré, pero debe arreglarse, en la noche vendrán visitas y su madre quiere que esté presentable.

Y cómo la chica de 22 años que soy, comencé a saltar, gritar, en fin, lo que comúnmente se le conoce como berrinche.

-¡Ay, nana noooooo! ¡No quiero ir!, ¡quiero estar encerrada, no pueden ni siquiera, permitirme un momento para mí! ¡No bajaré, nana Sue, dile a mamá que bote, done, o que haga lo que quiera con la ropa que escogió, nana!

-¡Isabella! –_oh oh_, cuando nana me habla así, "arde Troya", sólo me dice así, cuando está muy molesta.

-¡Quieras o no te vestirás! Sabes que no me gusta regañarte, pero es tiempo de que esa niña dulce y tierna que eras, vuelva. Ya es hora de que trates de olvidar lo pasado, pero eso depende de ti, además el vestido no lo compró tu mamá, sino que a petición de una de las invitadas, pidió expresamente que te pusieras esto.

Antes de que viera la ropa, lo que dijo nana, me dejó pensando, tenía razón en cuanto seguir adelante, pero olvidar, jamás, ese hijo de… la tostada me las pagaría.

Cuando pasó mi lapso de concentración, me fijé en lo que nana me tendía en la cama; era un vestido sumamente hermoso, pero un poco atrevido, a mí parecer, de color azul metálico, tenía un escote, que dejaba ver algo de mi encanto, y la espalda era entrelaza en cruz por las cintas que había debajo de mi pecho y mis hombros.

Tenía mi boca colgando, ¿yo me pondría ese pedazo de trapo? Ni lo sueñen…

….

Sí, aquí estoy a punto de salir de mi cuarto, con el dichoso vestidito puesto, nana casi me estrangula cuando me alcanzó después de correr como loca por mi cuarto, porque me negaba rotundamente a ponerme eso. Pero ahora, me tengo que aguantar, me prometí superar mi dolor, y buscar la forma de vengarme, aunque eso es algo que nadie sabrá.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando me detuve en seco, las voces que escuchaba eran muy conocidas, eran de…. No, no puede ser, se supones que ellos se habrían ido hace 4 años, no, no, no, no, las noches en vela me están pasando factura, ya estoy imaginado cosas…

Al plantar mis pies en el último escalón, todo era silencio. La curiosidad me invadió y subí la mirada….

Me quedé de piedra… Las personas que se encontraban ahí, eran las que menos me pensaba ver. Ahí, a lado de mis padres, estaba Carlisle Cullen y su esposa, Esme. Junto a ellos, Alice, la que fuera antes mi mejor amiga, Emmet, el chico que soñaba fuera un hermano para mí, Rosalie, novia de Emmett y otra de las que fueran mis amigas, Jasper, hermano gemelo de Rose y novio de Alice y por último, estaba mi pesadilla andante, el idiota y desgraciado que arruinó mi vida sin posibilidad de que volviera recuperarme, Edward.

Estaba hermoso, mi memoria no le hacía justicia, como siempre, alto y con porte, el pelo rebelde de ese color cobrizo, vestido impecablemente con un traje gris oscuro y camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. Y yo, como la tonta que soy, me le quedé mirando un buen tiempo, hasta que recordé todo el daño que me provocó.

Compuse mi rostro y fui al encuentro. Sentía la mirada de todos, especialmente una, pero lo ignoré y fui con mis padres.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa, Bella? –dijo mi madre, Renée, claro, ella no sabía lo que sucedió, sólo comenté que había discutido con Edw... él y por eso terminamos.

-¡¿Sorpresa? –pregunté con incredulidad, le iba a decir algo, pero mejor me callé.

-Hola, Bella –me saludaron Carlisle y Esme, con ellos no tenía ningún problema, pero sus hijos, eran harina de otro costal; les respondí el abrazo que me dieron y sentí de nuevo esa calidez que abarcaba todo mi pecho.

-¡Bellie! –dijo Alice, intentó abrazarme, retrocedí dos pasos, diciéndole de forma sutil que no se acercara a mí, y por lo que ví en su rostro, me comprendió al igual que los demás.

Mis padres se extrañaron porque yo no era así, y mucho menos con ellos, pero como dije, ellos no saben nada, asi que sólo me llamaron la atención con la mirada.

-Bueno, por qué no pasamos al comedor, ya debe estar la cena lista -anunció Charlie.

Esme, Carlisle, y Renée lo siguieron, yo iba tras ellos, pero una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo, conocía esa piel satinada, me provocaba un escalofrío por toda mi espalda.

-¡Suéltame! –apreté los dientes para no decirle todo lo que sentía y jalé mi brazo para liberarme.

Voltee y me fijé en todos ellos, estaban con la mirada triste, melancólica y… la culpa, era la que predominaba, pero ni así me compadecí de ellos, cada uno iba a saber lo que sufrí por su partida, aunque no sepa exactamente lo que haré.

-Bella –trató de decir Edward, pero lo callé

-Isabella, para ti y para todos ustedes. La verdad no sé qué diantres hacen aquí, pero entre más rápido se vayan, mejor –estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Perdóname – esa palabra me detuvo en seco; giré la vista hacia el ser que mencionó tal expresión, Edward.

-¡¿Perdón? – dije con incredulidad- ¿me estas pidiendo que te perdone?, ja, como que es un poquito tarde para eso, ¿no crees? –mencioné con sarcasmo.

-Tuviste cuatro años, cuatro miserables años para enmendarte y no lo hiciste –la rabia que sentía era demasiada para contenerla.

-Por favor, Bella –el timbre de voz de _él_, era entrecortada, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¡No!, ya estoy harta de recordar tontas ilusiones, todo era una mentira y cada uno de ustedes permitieron que siguiera jugando conmigo, nunca fueron realmente mis amigos, jamás me quisieron.

-Escuchen bien esto, esa Bella que conocieron murió, ésta que ven es lo que quedó después de que se divirtieran, no soy más esa estúpida que pueden manejarla a su antojo.

Toda esa decepción, rabia, coraje, todo fue expulsado con esas palabras. Ellos observaban cada gesto que hacía, y se encogían con lo que veían, un enojo tremendo, y sabían muy bien que no los perdonaría.

Haría lo que fuera con tal de que sufrieran como yo lo hice, de ver cómo las cosas que aman se van de sus manos, sus vidas, hecha pedazos.

-Edward –el susodicho, quedó helado cuando oyó su nombre de mis labios. –Prepárate para llorar lágrimas de sangre.

-_Eres poca cosa para alguien como yo –_lo recuerdas, amor.

Él se estremeció cuando mencioné la misma frase que me dijo, aquella noche.

-Jamás olvidé esas palabras, porque es el significado de lo que ahora eres para mí.

Me fui corriendo hacia donde mis padres, no soportaba estar con ellos ni un minuto más, empezaría mi venganza, ya estaba decidido, iba a destruir a cada uno de ellos por el daño que me hicieron. Entré al comedor; esperamos 10 minutos, porque los "hermanitos Cullen", no estaban para empezar la cena.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, sentí la tensión en el ambiente, incluso sabía que todos lo notaba. Hasta que Charlie habló cortando el silencio que reinaba.

-Bueno, hay algo que quisiera comentarles, y es más una orden que un anuncio. –algo me decía, que no me gustaría enterarme de lo que está a punto de decir mi padre.

-Carlisle y Esme se van de viaje, por unos meses, ya que se ha presentado un problema con una de las empresas que hay en Inglaterra y me han pedido que sus hijos se queden en nuestra casa –yo diría mansión pensé para mis adentros –

_¡Queeee!, a ver, retrocedan la cinta y pongan play, ¡¿Cómo que quedarse aquí?_

_Dios! Por qué a mí._

**Bueno eso es el comienzo quisiera sus opiniones, no importan si son tomatazos, porque contribuirá a que me esfuerce por hacerlo mejor, y también en tomar en cuenta lo que ustedes quieran que pase**

**Besotess ¡! Navy =)**


	3. Durmiendo con el enemigo

Cap. 2 Durmiendo con el enemigo

Quizás esté en una dimensión desconocida o tal vez me encuentre en la peor pesadilla que me pude imaginar...

Después de que Charlie diera a conocer _esa_ noticia, juro que casi me paraba para saltarle encima y degollarlo. ¿Genial la idea de estar conviviendo con los Cullen, no?

_¡Dios, que falta cometí para esta cruz!_

Lo único que quería era sacarme a Edward de la cabeza, poder seguir con mi vida, y tal vez, hacerle pagar con la misma moneda todo lo que hizo. El _"tal vez", _ era eso, una idea, posibilidad, pero al recordar todo lo que me provocó, la rabia se apoderó de mis sentidos, mi razón, mi cuerpo, bueno, me cubrió por completo.

Mi letargo fue interrumpido, cuando la voz de Alice, me llamaba.

-Bellie, por qué no nos llevas a nuestras alcobas, seguramente están cerca de tu habitación y quizás, podamos hacer una pijamada...

-Haber, Alice, que parte de que no quiero hablarles jamás no entendiste -le tenía que parar su tren para que no imaginara cosas que no sucederían, por ahora-

-No pretendas que continuemos siendo amigas como si nada. Óyeme bien, no quiero, ni puedo perdonarles.

Alice se fue con la cabeza agachada todo el trayecto hacia las habitaciones. A todos los alojé en el 2° piso; ya me iba a retira hasta que una voz que no quisiera reconocer, me llamó.

-Bell... Isabella, ¿en dónde dormiré?

_¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no me acordé que sólo habían 4 cuartos en ese piso? _

Sé que sobrarían, si durmieran con sus respectivas parejas, me refiero, Alice y Jazz, Rose y Emmett, pero conociendo a Charlie, rondaría las alcobas para ver si no hacían "travesuras".

-Ven, de guiaré a tu cuarto

No me quedaba más remedio que instalarlo al que estaba enfrente del mío.

_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué hago? Sé que me hizo bastante daño, pero me seguía volviendo loca su olor, el recuerdo de sus besos y caricias me nublaba el pensamiento..._

_¡Basta! Recuerda todo lo que pasaste, las cortas, el llanto, el dolor, ese dolor que te quemaba el corazón para convertirlo en cenizas... en nada._

-Esta es tu habituación -entré para mostrarle cada cosa que había en ella, me detuve un momento en la ventana corrediza que se encuentra al lado de su cama y que da una vista hermosa, desde ese balcón, de la luna.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos, que no sé en qué momento me vi envuelta por unos brazos fuertes, pero tan suaves como el terciopelo, su toque hizo que recordara las noches en que dormí dentro de ellos, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, mi cara, mis labios...

-Suéltame -reaccioné- no quiero que pongas tus manos en mi

-Bella, sé que aún me deseas, aún me sigues amando como yo a ti, amor

Lo empujé con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, -_cómo me puede decir eso- _Me volví para enfrentarlo, pero Oh sorpresa, quedé prendada de su mirada, sus ojos verdes como el bosque, estaban sin ese brillo que lo caracterizaba, opacos, y si mirabas bien, cosa que yo hacía aunque fuera sólo para lastimar todavía más a mi corazón, estaba ese rastro de dolor.

No sé ni cómo, pero mi mano voló a su mejilla; se oyó un golpe seco, tenía en su rostro la marca de mi mano.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas?

-Es la verdad, no dejé, y nunca podré dejar de amarte -me lo soltó, mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, claro, como todo lo demás. Sabes perfectamente que eso es una mentira más, dices que me amas, pero el que ama no miente, ni lastima. Me dañaste de una manera que no se puede reparar nada.

-No digas que es mentira, si dije esas palabras, es precisamente para protegerte, para que no salieras lastimada.

-Por favor, ¿quieres me crea ese cuento de protección?, nunca fuiste sincero...

-¡Maldición!, te probaré que mi amor sí es sincero

-¿Qué harás? -_que no se le ocurra lo que estoy pensando_- No te atrev...

En un parpadeo sentí las puertas de su aliento, por Dios, mi memoria no le hacía justicia, eran tan suaves, tan dulces, su lengua rozó mis labios para accesar por completo a mi boca y, tonta de mí, se lo concedí.

Su sabor estaba impregnándose en mi lengua de nuevo, el beso era tan candente que tuve que enlazar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para no desfallecer, me apretó fuertemente la cintura y me pegó todavía más a su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo mi conciencia cuando reaccioné.

Lo solté de manera brusca y salí disparada a mi habitación.

_¡Imbécil, cómo pudiste caer tan fácil?_, me regañaba a mí misma, cerré con seguro la puerta y me arrojé a mi cama, con el vestido puesto y el maquillaje corrido, las almohadas estaban manchadas de negro y las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

Es que no es posible, no es posible que lo siga amando como lo hago, después de tanto tiempo, habría jurado que sólo quedaba odio para él y, después del besó... _Aahhgg... cómo pude corresponderle, ahora pensará que me tiene de nuevo, que me podrá conquistar otra vez y volver a ..._

¡No!, tengo que pensar bien lo que haré, esto no se puede repetir, qué hago...

De tanto pensar, me dolía la cabeza, me levanté y fui al baño a quitarme el vestido, quedándome sólo en ropa interior, había tanto calor, que decidí dormir así, me lavé el rostro quitando rastro del maquillaje y al observarme en el espejo, examiné mis ojos opacos y rojos del llanto, el dolor que creí enterrado, permanecía en mí como una sombra.

Me fui directo a mi cama, dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo...

Me despertó los rayos del sol _¡carajo! olvide cerrar las cortinas_, di una vuelta, quedando mi cara pegada al colchón para seguir durmiendo, pero creo que alguien de allá arriba quiere seguir con penitencias, porque cuando estaba a punto de quedarme de nuevo dormida, tocaron la puerta.

-Niña Bella, a desayunar, sólo la están esperando a usted

-Nana Sue, ahorita voy - _por qué no me dejan dormir a gusto!_

Me levanté a regañadientes, me bañé en tiempo récord -5 minutos-, opté por vestir unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa en color fucsia y unas bailarinas en color mezclilla.

Estaba bajando las escaleras, y alcancé a oír unos murmullos, eran Alice y Edward, me quedé plantada en una esquina para escuchar más, llámenme chismosa o cotilla, pero me ganó la curiosidad.

_-¡¿Cómo que la besaste? -_era la duende seguro-

-_Sí, enana, no me pude contener, estando tan bella, pensativa, ¡Dios! no pude resistir sentir sus labios de nuevo, me mata que está cerca y a la vez lejos._

Mi corazón se aceleró, cuando Edward dijo esas palabras tan llenas de amor... ¡Bella, concéntrate!, sabes que eso no es verdad.

-_Hermano, la sigues amando, y sé que, aunque Bella lo niegue y siga de terca diciendo que te odia, te ama_

_.Alice, no lo sé, si vieras la forma en que me miró, tan llena de dolor, no creo que me siga queriendo.._

_-Créeme, Edward, te sigue amando y creo que aún más; _

_-¿ En serio lo crees?_

_-No lo creo, lo sé_

_-Gracias, duende_

_-¡Oye, no me digas así! -_ le dio un manotazo en la nuca- _Edward, ¿no crees que es tiempo de que le digas la verdad?_

¡Woohh! ¿De qué verdad hablan? haciendo una mueca de incredulidad. O.o

_-Alice, si le digo eso, después de lo que pasó, me tomará como loco y además de darme una cachetada extra_

_-¿Cachetada?_

_-Sí, antes de besarla, le dije que la amo, y se quedó un segundo ida y después, sentí un ardor en mi mejilla._

_-No puede ser- _ la duendecillo soltó una carcajada que juro que se escuchó hasta China.

_-Bueno, volviendo, al tema, todavía creo que no es tiempo, dejaré que pase algunos días y dependiendo de cómo avance mi relación con ella, soltaré la bomba_

¡¿De qué rayos hablan, qué verdad, qué bomba?

_-No tardes mucho, sabes que si no le dices lo que pasó en realidad, hace 4 años, la perderás y esta vez, para siempre_

_-¿Crees que no lo sé?, Alice estoy que muero por decirle, pero primero tengo que hacer que vuelva a confiar en mí._

_-Ay, hermanito, no sabes lo que me duele verte así, sin embargo, cuentas con todos nosotros para apoyarte, lo sabes._

_-Y te lo agradezco.._

Se fueron abrazados al comedor, y yo me quedé como estúpida, petrificada, qué mierda ocultaban todos, de qué verdad habla Edward, como sea, lo descubriré, aunque en el trayecto surjan de nuevo obstáculos que enfrentar, empezando por mi corazón hacia _él._


End file.
